Love at First Sight
by Ashri-Chan
Summary: Kid being bored hangs out with Chrona for a day to find romance in their future I think Yes! KidXMaleChrona!


Chapter One.

Kid's Pov

Sitting in class, normally listening to the teacher preach about something but I can only here a slight muffle in the background to as I am daydreaming of a perfectly symmetrical house making sure everything was as it was when I had left this morning. Taking a mental image…wait is that picture slanted slightly to the right? No impossible that wouldn't have happened… I must make sure but I should stay until class is over... but what about the PICTURE?

"Kid, are you alright? You don't look so good." Liz asks.

I stand up and run out of class leaving everyone in confusion. So down a few blocks later I enter my home to find the picture IS slightly slanted and within a matter of seconds the picture was now fixed. Looking at my watch though I realized I missed the last 20 minutes of class and it should be long over by now.

"Oh well, I'll just go back to finish what is left of school."

Now not rushing it I go back to the DWMA to finish what is left of school and entering the school it was pretty quiet, knowing is was lunch time no one is in the halls so I might find some peace in the library. Getting in there I notice Maka talking with Chrona, and she leaves him there…or is he a she? A mystery I must solve…later. Heading to my favorite section the science section of OCD and other disorders that I find most intriguing. But I couldn't help but notice Chrona sitting all by himself/herself so being a nice gentleman I go over there.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you?" I ask.

"I dunno, can you? Yes, but what if I am being to forward so no? Wait, if you want? Gah, I don't know if I can handle such a question right now…." Chrona whimpered.

*sweatdrop* I'm almost confused, but I sit down anyways, "What are you reading?" I continue the conversation as if nothing was just said.

"I'm not sure; Maka said I should read it. But I'm not sure how to handle this right now." He/She Said Looking at the closed book titled, How to Get a Handle on Things.

*facepalm* "Well, maybe you should open it first." I suggest

"I dunno… like what if the pages are blank then I have nothing to read or what if it starts off slow? Or has a bad ending? I just don't think I can handle this right now." Chrona mumbled hiding His/Hers face.

I smiled it's like dealing with a small child, "well, what are you able to handle right now?"

Chrona looked up with a questioning face, I blushed a bit for his stare was so strong and there it was my stomach flipped and I didn't understand why.

"I'm think I can handle going back to my room to play video games; do you wanna play with me?" Chrona asked hopingly.

I smiled 'well, I have nothing planned today, and I really hate being at the school for so long and something is telling me I should.'

"Yes, that'll be ... fun."

Chrona blushed a deep crimson, "alright then let's go but we're gunna have to take this slow 'cuz I dunno if I can handle any other people today."

"Alright we'll try to stay quiet so no one can hear us in the halls."

Chrona's Pov

Kid is sitting next to me and talking with me, oh no How am I gunna handle this? He is so …symmetrical and I' so lame. I can't even open a book without triple thinking it. He's so nice being patient with me, and no one has asked what I was willing to handle not even Maka. So here we are off to my room to play video games, Maka will be so mad if she sees me skipping class but I don't wanna be here I don't know how to handle so many people.

"So Chrona… uhm, what video games do you play?"

"Well…I-I I like Puzzle games, and action games like Tetris and Devil May Cry."

Ugh, I'm making a fool of myself… He probably thinks I'm stupid. Why did I get myself into this..?

"You know, Maka will probably be mad if she seen you skipping class, you know how much she likes to learn."

"Y-yeah if you help me then she won't find out right? Or maybe she will oh no! I don't know if I can handle this right now….I-I I…"

Kid put a finger on my mouth, "shush, I won't let her find out okay? Don't work yourself to much."

"Okay… thank y-you."

Kid's Pov.

Wow, I don't know why but I am really starting to feel something towards him/her… I mean it is slightly annoying his/her attitude but Chrona reminds me of myself and what Chrona has been through growing up being the child of Medusa it's got to be tough. I think I understand him a little because of my OCD I hadn't made many friends until now and most of the time besides the original group…they only know me as Death's son.

"Kid… So why were you hanging out in the library? You could get in trouble to r-right?" Chrona stumbled over his/hers words.

Kind of cute I think, cute wait I don't even know the gender of this kid and I'm falling already? Geeze! I must be making a fool of myself right now.

"I had some trouble with a photo at h—"I stopped for I heard someone coming down the hall I pushed Chrona into a dark corner and hid there until they moved passed us.

Chrona pov.

My heart started pounding in my throat and my stomach was flipping… what is this feeling I'm pushed into a corner with Kid almost on top of me, I don't know if I can handle this … my face is so hot right now I must look so dumb. Why am I feeling this way I mean Kid is guy! And I'm not supposed to like guys' right? But the smell of his chest was over powering he smelt so wonderful… I had got so caught up in thinking of him I didn't notice him looking at me.

"I-I'm S-sorry, T-thank Y-you For Hiding me…" I stuttered. Idiot.

"It's okay, you don't have to thank me I told you I'd protect you….from being caught! Yeah right remember?" and Kid laughed slight awkwardly which made me blush more.

"Y-yes I remember, Uhm… S-so it would help if you got off O-of m-me?" I didn't think my face could get any hotter.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Kid got off immidiently which made me sad and almost long for him to come back to me.

But what am I thinking? Gah, let's go to my room already! So I won't have to feel awkward like this.

Kid's Pov.

I couldn't help watching him as we continued our way down the corridor to Chrona's room, when I hid him from site it was reaction to do that, I blushed to myself …. Chrona really looked cute underneath me like he/she was…NO nononononononono! Dirty thought. Ugh how long before we get to Chrona's room?

"O-okay here it is…"

I walked in and the place was spotless and everything was in order. I felt pride for such a perfect room I never knew Chrona could clean so well!

"I'm amazed how symmetrical your room is, it's perfect!" I spat out.

Blushing Chrona mumbled, "I don't like rooms out of order…I-I don't know how to handle them when they are a mess."

"O-oh I see…" damn it he/shes got me stuttering calm Kid calm, stay composed.

Chrona's pov.

"O-okay here's my collection… J-just pick something out..."

"You're okay with me picking out the game?" Kid asked.

And for the first time I felt easy with someone and myself for that matter, "yes."

I said with some confidence which I think surprised Kid 'cuz he stared at me for a few seconds.

"Alright then we'll play Tetris."

I giggled something I didn't know I had in me, and Kid looked at me in question.

"Being OCD wouldn't you think the game would irritate you?"

"Ha-ha very funny but I'll have you know as long as the pieces fit symmetrically I will play." Kid humphed, yes he did and I smiled I couldn't help but feel comfortable with him like he actually cared about me, but I shouldn't get my hopes up He might just wanna be friends, why do I have to screw things up? Gosh, what is wrong with me?

So starting up the player we played the game and talked a little it here and there and Kid was losing very badly because he couldn't stop complaining about the game being off and the creators being killed, I was having a blast and I didn't even realize it but I was falling for Kid… was that even possible for someone like me? Will he like me if I ask? I blushed when he caught me staring at him. Kid threw the controller.

"I'm don't this game should be a crime!"

I laughed and he laughed with me, "Chrona? C-can I asked you something?"

"Uhm, y-yes what is it…?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

*faceplant* "What? You haven't known?"

Blushing Kid continued, "I didn't mean to offend you it's just I really didn't know… and I think I'm starting to like you…. And I'm just babbling on and making a fool of myself… most likely." Kid looked down blushing madly.

I blushed then I started crying, I didn't understand why but I felt something like my heart was full and I was gunna burst. "I t-think… I-I l-like Y-you to." I managed to sob and he held me then,

"It's okay I understand how you feel I'm sorry to push this on you I shouldn't have mentioned it …My fault." Kid started to look sad.

"No, I mean it I like you… a lot." I blushed.

Kid's eyes changed from full of worry to desire, "Do you?"

"Y-yes..." where was he getting at...?

He kissed me then and I was surrounded in something warm I couldn't move I loved the feeling of his warm lips pressed to mine, almost a fire arose inside me and made a different person and somewhere inside I was screaming 'I don't know how to handle this!' and another part of me was screaming 'then let me handle this.' That was the side that won.

Kid's Pov

I kissed Chrona and it felt wonderful at this point I didn't care if he was a she or whatever his lips were soft against mine and when I pulled away to look at Chrona he smiled, and his eyes were different like they were full of life, it was perfect.

"So you wanna find out if I'm a boy or a girl?" Chrona Smiled seductively I might add.

"Y-yes…?" I stuttered. Now feeling less then confident.

Chrona jumped on top of me then, and kissed me more passionately and I got myself tangled inside of the warm fire that engulfed us in that moment. Feeling Chrona's skin against mine Chrona's lips kissing me everywhere making me gasp, made me wonder if Chrona had done this before but I look on his face and there was a confident look in his eye but a blush on his cheeks and that made me feel really good as I flipped him onto the floor and began my renegade over his body, kissing nipping and licking. The moment seemed to last forever.

Panting heavily Chrona blushed and his face, "are you upset that now you know?"

I looked at him puzzled, "what do you mean?"

He blushed more, "You know that …I'm a guy?"

"That never bothered me in the beginning..."

"BUT you said! -"

"Shush, let's continue this love." And I kissed him.

The End. XD

So I know it's shocking that I actually wrote a story? I'm back! So please like my new story for me. I'm a little rusty but eh, I like it. Tell me what you think? I don't own but I wish to own Soul Eater and Yes… Chrona is a Guy …enough said.


End file.
